oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Zulrah
Zulrah is a level 725 snake that was released on January 8th, 2015. It is a solo-only boss, meaning players cannot fight this boss in teams. It cannot be attacked with melee and must be attacked with both range and magic. Although completion of Regicide is not required to fight Zulrah, you must have completed the quest to the point of reaching Port Tyras. There is also a fairy ring teleport, code , west of Zulrah that is unusable without completion of Regicide. This fairy ring also requires an agility level of 76 in order to access Zulrah. Should a player die during their battle with Zulrah, they can retrieve their items by speaking to Priestess Zul-Gwenwynig. However, if you die to Zulrah a second time without retrieving your items, all items from your first death will be lost completely. Habitat Zulrah is located in its shrine east of Zul-Andra, which is accessed by boarding the sacrificial boat. The area is instanced, meaning players cannot bring a team to fight Zulrah. Players can spectate a fight using a telescope located on an island north of Zul-Andra, which is accessed by using the fairy ring code . When a player defeats Zulrah, the drops will be received under the player, much like Cave krakens. Players can use the scroll on the floor, which appears after Zulrah is defeated, to return to Zul-Andra. Attacks Zulrah uses a form of poison called venom, which starts off at 6 damage and increases by 6 every minute. If not cured, the poison's damage will increase overtime, eventually reaching a maximum damage of 20 per minute. Venom can be cured using Anti-venom potions, or by two doses of Antidote++. Zulrah has different attacks depending on the colour it is. *When Zulrah is green, it attacks with ranged and spreads toxic fumes over the area that must be avoided. *When Zulrah is turqoise, it attacks with magic and can summon snakelings, which have 1 hitpoint but are very accurate. *When Zulrah is crimson, it attacks with Melee and can stun. *When Zulrah is light green, it uses both Mage & Range, Range being more frequent. Once Zulrah is defeated, a scroll is dropped on the ground near a players loot - upon reading the scroll, the player is teleported back to Zul-Andra. Players cannot pick up this scroll. To fight Zulrah again after defeating it, a player must leave the Shrine and return via the boat. Strategies When fighting Zulrah's green form, it is recommended to pray range. When fighting Zulrah's blue form, you should pray mage. However there is one green form that will switch between mage and range attacks, so for this one you must flick each attack or you may be hit 40+ damage. Be aware in this stage you may also be attacked by the snakelings and can easily be combo'd out. During the melee (red) form, just move at least two spaces before Zulrah's tail lunges at you.. Ring of Recoil is recommended to easily get rid of Snakelings that have 1 hitpoint but deal great damage. It is recommended to use long-ranged attacks to avoid the venom clouds if Zulrah is in the way of them. Drops In addition to Zulrah's scales, players will always receive two items from Zulrah's drop table. 100% drops |} Unique drops |} Armour & Weapons |} Runes & Essence |} Materials |} Other |} Category:Old School-exclusive content